


dirty habits

by xmh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Big Drug Operations, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Drug Dealing, Hansol is a Drug Dealer, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Multi, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmh/pseuds/xmh
Summary: it didn’t start with hansol.jeonghan had been the one to find him, pick him up off the streets and give him an opportunity to get his life together. if you can call selling drugs for some big shot scum bag ‘getting your life together’.hansol doesn’t like to split hairs though.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	dirty habits

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this on my phone in the middle of the night. they’ll be a few chapters probably and i’ll update the tags as i go. i have Plans. it’s not beta read or anything like that. i apologize for all of this. please read the tags before you read! i hope you enjoy.

it didn’t start with hansol. 

jeonghan had been the one to find him, pick him up off the streets and give him an opportunity to get his life together. if you can call selling drugs for some big shot scum bag ‘getting your life together’. 

hansol doesn’t like to split hairs though. 

jeonghan sets him up with an apartment, some shitty little studio in the worst part of town and selects a district for him to start distributing the product in. it’s the first time in a long time that hansol can remember having something that was his own. before jeonghan, he had been living in whatever alley was free that night. nothing more than a backpack stuffed full of old unwashed clothes and an empty leather wallet he stole from his father before he left home. but anything had been better then being there. 

~~~ 

jeonghan isn’t the leader of this little drug ring that hansol has been pulled in to. he is about close to the top of it as hansol will ever get though. 

“boss has three rules,” jeonghan sighs as he tosses a bag of dope on the milk crate hansol has been using as a makeshift coffee table. 

“number one,” jeonghan holds up a finger “no testing the product.” 

hansol nods. 

“number two,” another finger pops up, “no ratting. if you get caught by the cops, you keep your mouth shut and wait for someone to bail you out.” 

jeonghan eyes him like he’s waiting for hansol to make a fuss about it. he looks out of place in hansol’s sad excuse for an apartment. 

when hansol keeps quiet, jeonghan continues.

“number three,” he pauses again, looks hansol in the eye, “don’t ask questions. sell your product in your district and keep your mouth shut. boss doesn’t take kindly to the inquisitive type. as long as you know your place, you’ll be fine.” 

jeonghan stands across from hansol, his hands in his pockets as he looks him over. hansol’s hair is long and dirty, his clothes ripped and his body too thin to be healthy. 

jeonghan gets this look in his eyes, this soft little recognition. it’s distant but it’s there. it makes hansol want to break things. jeonghan claps him on the shoulder and breathes, “don’t fuck this up kid.” and takes his leave. 

hansol eyes the bag of dope on his table and pulls out the burner phone jeonghan had given him on the same day he handed him apartment keys and pulls up google. 

he types ‘how to sell drugs’ into the search bar and gets to studying. 

~~~

hansol has been selling for jeonghan for about six months when he meets mingyu for the first time. 

he’s about a million feet tall and broader than a football field and he looks absolutely terrified of the tiny older man screaming up at him. 

“mingyu i swear to god, you’re a fucking idiot.” the tiny man seethes and rears his fist back, winding up to hit the boy in jaw. 

the boy doesn’t even flinch, just braces himself for the hit. 

and this is where hansol gets himself into real trouble. 

because he has this thing about older men putting their hands on young boys. he watches this man’s fist connect with the boys face and hansol sees red. 

he doesn’t really come back to himself until the boy is pulling him off the older man. he remembers lunging and his own fist connecting with the back of the mans head and then nothing else. 

he looks down at his fists and sees them split and bleeding, feels the blood trickle from his nose and the swelling of his bottom lip. he assesses himself, the aches in his arms, the tacky feeling of blood that isn’t his own drying on his skin and the world comes back into jarring focus. 

“what the fuck do you think you’re doing,” the man screams, his face bloodied and bruised. the boy is standing beside hansol, looking terrified and torn. “get your useless ass over here and help me up.” 

the boy doesn’t move, he’s just staring at the older man. hansol lifts his sore hand and tugs the boy’s wrist until he looks down at hansol. hansol smiles up at him, his split lip burning with the movement. 

“how about you help me up instead?” 

the boy furrows his brows but helps hansol to his feet like he weighs nothing. hansol throws a smug smile at the older man. 

“mingyu you worthless fucking whore, i’ll kill you,” the man screams, struggling to get to his feet. hansol can see the way his face has already started to swell, his words garbled with blood and spit. 

“come with me,” hansol says to the boy. “i’ll keep you safe.” 

the boy looks back at the man and then down at hansol and nods. 

~~~

“i’m hansol by the way, sorry i hit your dad.” hansol rubs at the back of his neck. 

“it’s fine. he’s not my dad,” mingyu says, voice soft. he looks smaller than he has any right to sitting in hansol’s tiny apartment. 

“is there anyone you want to call?” hansol isn’t good at this part, he doesn’t remember how to be comforting. 

“no, it’s alright. there isn’t anywhere for me to go.” mingyu smiles, it’s sad. it makes hansol’s chest burn. 

“you can stay here,” he says. “it’s not much but i promise, you’ll be safe.” 

mingyu smiles again, a small secretive thing. hansol already knows this will be nothing but trouble. 

~~~

“you’re not supposed to move people in,” jeonghan pinches the bridge of his nose. he’s standing in hansol’s “living room”, mingyu asleep on the mattress on the other side of the room. 

“i know, i know. he’s harmless though.”

“where did you find him?” jeonghan says with the grace of a man who knows he won’t win this one. 

“just, ya know, around.” hansol waves his hand around nonchalantly. jeonghan doesn’t buy it for a second. 

but he’s a busy man so he throws a new bag of dope on the table and sighs, “don’t let your pet cause any problems.” 

~~~

hansol’s district isn’t big. it’s a few blocks and back alleys. nothing significant in the area to attract crowds or anyone of importance. he has an in with the homeless though, he knows the users and where to find them. 

jeonghan set the prices the same day he brought hansol a scale to weigh things out. most addicts he sells to can only afford a hit or two at a time but it’s all they seem to need. 

mingyu comes with him sometimes. 

“i don’t want you to have your hands in any of this,” hansol says to him one night. 

“i won’t, i just don’t like you going out there alone,” he can hear mingyu’s pout. it’s dark in the room, the little space between them doing nothing to help hansol catch sight of mingyu’s face. 

“i can handle myself mingyu,” hansol chuckles, wraps his fingers around mingyu’s wrist and squeezes softly. 

“i know.”

mingyu interlocks their fingers and pulls them up toward his mouth. he presses a tiny kiss to hansol’s bruised knuckles and settles deeper into his pillow. 

hansol lies awake for a while and listens to the steady rhythm of mingyu’s breathing.


End file.
